flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Kerns
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = Keep The Peace, Part II |applist.lnk = }} Category:CharactersCategory:SRU: Team OneCategory:ConstablesCategory:Police OfficersLeah Kerns joins Team One in mid-season 2, replacing Lou after he sacrifices his life to save his team. A former firefighter, Leah specializes in rappelling and CQB (close-quarter combat). At first Leah is not well-received by Team One as they are still coping with Lou's untimely death. However, Leah does not let this deter her, and she continues to be professional despite Team One's initially cold reception. Having once lost a member of her unit, Leah understands their pain and ultimately proves herself to be an valuable member of the team. Background While not much is known about Leah's early life, it is revealed that she once served as a firefighter. In her line of work, Leah faced death and danger on a regular basis and often would do "crazy things to save other people's children." However, one failed mission stays with her--both mentally and physically. Leah once tried to carry a young boy out of a burning building, but the building collapsed on her and the child. The boy did not survive, and Leah suffered major burns that left her permanently scarred. Afterward, Leah got drunk and got into a motorcycle accident that worsened her burns. From that time on, she vowed to no longer engage in reckless behaviors and to do more than her best when other people's lives are at stake. When Leah joins Team One, she is first met with cold shoulders. She understands that she is replacing a valued and loved member of the team, but she ultimately earns Team One's trust by performing well on her first hot call and by giving the team armbands with Lou's name and badge number engraved on them. With the armbands, they can always carry their friends with them. In , the season three premiere, Leah leaves the team to deal with a family emergency. She returns in season five, in the episode , after Raf leaves the team. It is then revealed that she left to assist her parents after the Haiti earthquake. Team Relationships When Leah first joined the team due to Lou's death, she was ignored, but eventually earned the team's trust. The first one to really talk to Leah is Sam. He gets that being a rookie is hard and offers her advice on what to do and what not to do. Leah and Jules started talking in the episode Custody, and seem to get along quite well. Trivia * Leah is not a hockey fan. * The first member of Team One to warm up to Leah is Sam. He understands what it's like to be a rookie in a close-knit team and is the first to reach out to her. * After Leah joins Team One, the sign on the women's locker room is changed from saying "Jules" to "Women". Interestingly enough, the sign was not changed when Donna Sabine replaced Jules after Jules was shot.